17 Again
by youareperfecttome
Summary: "Happy Birthday dear Quinn. Happy Birthday to you."  Another year closer and yet all my friends, my boyfriend and his Mom are singing to me as if today is a happy day. Quinn needs a friend. Rachel is the only one there.
1. Unhappy Birthday

**Happy reading everyone,**

**Beth **

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"Happy Birthday dear Quinn. Happy Birthday to you."

Another year closer and yet all my friends, my boyfriend and his Mom are singing to me as if today is a happy day. But it won't be it will be a day when I blow out my candles, eat cake and open presents with a forced smile. Everyone's eyes are on me, I need to get out of here.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sprinted out of the room.

I could hear them as I left the room. I entered my bedroom, feeling a wave of relief hit me. I locked the door and pulled out a small notebook from under my bed.

_December 12__th__ 2009_

_365 days_

_It happened again._

_I don't know why but it feels different this time, like they knew. But it's impossible. I heard them. Some of them think that it's just morning sickness, but it's not because I haven't felt the urge to throw up in days. Others thought it was just the stress of being pregnant. I could play that one it's a believable excuse. No one had even scratched the surface of the real reason. I feel like I've had enough and this will be the last but I know in 366 days I will wake up and know that I was foolish to hope something so impossible. But then again what is impossible..._

* * *

><p><span>7 days later<span>

"Hey Quinn."

Oh great the last person I wanted to see, ever.

"HI Rachel." I said hoping my fake smile had convinced her.

"Quinn, I know that we don't get along well most of the time but I know that since your birthday you've barley shown up to glee and according to Santana and Brittany you haven't shown up to any Cheerio practices. Finn is getting worried."

Oh great she's been talking to Finn again. He is my boyfriend not hers but he seems to be spending more time with her than me. And I'm his PREGNANT girlfriend.

"Well I'm fine, so you can tell Finn to stop worrying."

"I know that you're lying. Here is my phone number if you want to call me." She smiled and handed me a small piece of paper with some digits scrawled on it.

As she turned to leave I saw a number on the back of her hand.

_366_

I looked at my own. Wait, but that's not possible. No it's probably just a coincident. There is no way that Rachel Berry could possibly know anything. This was my battle and my battle alone.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand before finding the nearest trash can.

* * *

><p>I put my bag down next to the bed that Carole had made up for me. Being kicked out by my parents was a new thing for me.<p>

"You know I was having an interesting conversation with Rachel today." Finn said walking through 'my bedroom' door behind me.

"What was Rachel saying?" I replied in a sarcastic happy voice.

"Well she thinks that this whole pregnancy thing is getting to you an that you need a stress relief."

"I think I just need some time by myself."

* * *

><p><strong>I will probably update this tonight or next weekend :(<strong>


	2. Trip to the school nurse

**Hey Guys sorry I forgot to post the first chapter but to make it up to you here is the 2nd.**  
><strong>Prompts are welcome :).<strong>

**Listening to Ed Sheeran while writing this. Love him! I loved the delena/klauroline/stelena scene with his song Give Me Love :)**

* * *

><p>Lately my journal had been my safe haven. The place where I could l be myself and not be judged. Or keep secrets. I smiled as i took it out.<p>

_January 17th 2010_

_329_

_I try to avoid Rachel.  
>She acts like she knows stuff ans it scares me.<br>I'd never had anyone find out my secret before. Even the thought of her guessing what was wrong with me was scary.  
>I can feel Finn slipping away from me and I just know it's that bitches fault.<br>I think I will talk to her find out what she knows.  
>I've had so much on my mind recently.<br>__I have to give up 'Drizzle', as Finn affectionately calls her.  
>There is no way Finn and Carole would be able to support her without me there.<br>I hope she has a better life than mine._

* * *

><p>"Miss Fabray? Are you feeling okay?" My science or english or whatever teacher asked.<br>"No. Not really. Would it be okay if I went to the nurse?" To be honest I didn't feel okay. But not for the reasons everyone else thought.  
>I'd been an emotional wreck recently. Feeling guilty about telling Finn that we had to give up 'Drizzle' up. He had been heart broken and didn't understand why I didn't want to keep her. Of course I didn't tell him the truth. I knew if I kept her that it would only be for the first couple of months of her life. After I was gone I knew my parents would not help Carole support my child.<br>Our child.  
>I didn't want to think about the future. It scared me.<br>"Miss Fabray!" My teacher said.  
>"Sorry zoned out." What was wrong with me.<br>"Her is your note."  
>":Thanks." I felt like running out the door but I knew I couldn't. People had starting to think there was something wrong, that I had depression but I knew that I would stay in this mood till my 17th birthday. A soon as I was outside I just let the walls fall down.<p>

* * *

><p>I hid in one of the cubicles and just let the tears roll down my face.<br>"Quinn? Is that you?" shit Rachel.  
>"Leave me alone."<br>"I've never had a life like yours before."  
>NO.<br>NO.  
>IF I DIDN'T LISTEN IT WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING.<br>"Well I have but I was 6 months pregnant when I turned 17."  
>"You sound like a crazy person."<br>"Quinn don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."  
>NO.<br>NO.  
>"Fine. You got me. I'm special, shoot me."<br>"I understand what its like."  
>"No you don't. You don't understand at all." Why couldn't she just leave me alone.<br>"Yes I do. I know exactly what you are thinking. You're wondering whether to put your baby up for adoption or to let Finn and Carole take her and hope that your parents support them. When I was pregnant I was wondering what their life would of been like if I was normal."  
>"But that's just it. I know I have to put her up for adoption. But your baby wasn't your boyfriends bestfriends."<br>"Wait what! You cheated on Finn with Noah!"  
>"If it makes you feel any better I was drunk and I'm regretting that night everyday now."<br>"Well if it makes you feel any better, my stories worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry this was supposed to be published last night but then FF was playing up and I couldn't log in.<strong>  
><strong>I will try to publish the next chapter on SaturdaySunday.**

**youareperfecttome. **


	3. The Truth

**The awkward moment when you forget you have a life after watching 3x14**  
><strong>I seriously haven't been sleeping since I saw it. My friend hadn't seen it so i was like fine I'll watch it again cause there is no way anyone should watch that episode alone... Well watching it again was a bad idea<strong>  
><strong>*starts watching*<strong>  
><strong>*Kurt walks onto the stage*<strong>  
><strong>Me: * bursts into tears and runs out of the room*<strong>  
><strong>Yeah sorry for not updating...<strong>

* * *

><p>"How could your life of been any worse?"<br>"I was 16 at the time. I was born into a poor family and we lived in one of the worst suburbs in Seattle. One night we decided to walk home, we didn't do it very often but for some reason we did that night. We were nearly there when some guys came out of a dark streets with guns. I saw one of them cornering my parents and yelling. I don't remember much after that because one of them knocked me out.I woke to the sound of gun shots. They killed our parents. My brother and I got out with only a few injuries. When we got home we just cried and cried. What I didn't realize till a few months later was that I was pregnant. Of course by that time my brother had left, I don't blame him for it. I didn't go with him, I didn't have long to live." By the time I had finished I was in tears. It was the only life which I hadn't lived.  
>"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled. I could see she was.<br>"It's okay." At least her child would have a future. I went to leave it was almost time for my next class.  
>"Hey Rachel?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You can tell Finn the father's Puck."<br>"Are you sure this decision will affect you till the day you die." Literally.  
>"Yeah. I think you deserve to be happy."<br>"Thank-you Quinn."

"Hey Finn."  
>"Oh hey Rach."<br>"I'm Sorry."  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't let you suffer anymore knowing there is something I can do about it." I can't believe I was actually doing this.  
>"What are you talking about Rach?"<br>"The baby's not yours."  
>" Rachel I know you want us to be together. I kinda do to but it's not okay make up stories so that I break up with Quinn."<br>"It's true. Quinn told me who the father really was."  
>"Why would she do that? She hates you." So did I<br>"Because despite what you are thinking now, she wants you to be happy. She loves you. She says the only time she has seen you happy these past few weeks was when you're with me."  
>"But then who is the father?"<p>

I had started this.  
>I stared in horror as Mr Schu pulled Finn from Noah. Now Finn was screaming at Finn and all I could think about was his face when I told him.<p>

"I'm So sorry Finn."  
>"Why? I'm going to be upset no matter who it is."<br>"Because the father is Puck."  
>"Rach you have to tell me if you are serious."<br>"I'm really sorry -"  
>" Rachel do you mind, I just want to be alone right now."<br>"Of course."

I have to get out of here.  
>As soon as Finn left I grabbed Quinn and ran as fast as she could to my car.<br>I didn't know where we were going to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah highscool...<strong>  
><strong>I am addicted to the Warblers version of Glad You Came and Darren Criss singing Cough Syrup. Though I tend to cry whenever I hear them.<strong>  
><strong>Please prompt me I have no idea whats going to happen next...<strong>  
><strong>I have already written the last chapter but I need the filling..<strong>  
><strong>Anyway love you all and try not to cry to hard during On My Way,<strong>  
><strong>youareperfecttome<strong>


	4. Movie Night

**So anyway I got prompted for a movie night and since I couldn't think of anything more appropriate for the situation here you are (thank-you so much I had a bad case of writers block and know I am all good)  
>I feel like I'm neglecting this story, yeah I think I'm going to pay more attention to it and try to get this posted before the weekend ends..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel. I was wondering perhaps if you wanted to come over to my house after glee tomorrow. Watch a movie or something." Rachel gave the girl a weird stare. She knew that they had bonded a bit after the incident in the toilet last week but she hadn't actually thought that Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, would consider calling her a friend let alone ask her over for a movie night.<br>"Yeah sure sounds great." She gave Quinn a cautious glance seeing that her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying.  
>"I don't mean to be intrusive but how are you holding up after the whole Finn thing. I'm really sorry I wouldn't of told him if I thought he was going to react like that."<br>"He had every right to. Anyway I've decided not to date for the rest of Quinn Fabray's short meaningless life." Quinn had enough boy drama to last her an eternity.  
>"If that's what you want but it seems that after the whole thing that has gone down recently Finn won't even look at me. Maybe it's for the best." Quinn gave her a small smile of sympathy.<br>"Talk to him after the winter break, I think he just needs a break from all this high school drama. Heck, all of us do. I think that the winter break is a blessing in disguise." Rachel gave the girl a surprised look. For someone who's life wasn't going as planned at the moment she still managed to make those around her feel better.  
>" I'm going to hug you now. Okay?" Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to reply, pulling her into a warm hug.<br>"So what movie do you think we should watch?" Quinn said looking a bit surprised at Rachel's rather prompt gesture.  
>"I'm thinking something that involves hot guys and a funny story line. Like 17 again." Rachel gave her a cheeky grin, knowing fine well what the movie meant to both of them.<br>"Sounds perfect. And ironic. Well I guess I'll see you at lunch." Quinn gave Rachel a small wave before walking to her first class.

* * *

><p>Most members of the glee club were slumped in their chairs and had rather bored looks on their faces as Mr schu informed them about their new assignment for the last week before winter break. Sometime after Artie had sung a lovely ballad to Tina, Quinn had fallen asleep. With all the stress as well as the pregnancy hormones she had been finding it hard to sleep and usually fell asleep during class and glee of her teachers understood and didn't bother to wake her up or give her detention.<p>

"Quinn. Quinn. Quinn, I need you to wake up. I get if you don't want me to come over tonight but I got a lift with Kurt this morning so I don't have anyway of getting home." Quinn blinked a couple of times as she was pulled out of the dark fog, that had been clouding in her brain since Finn had broken up with her, and back into reality. Reality for Quinn right now was a rather distraught looking Rachel and seemed to rambling about cars and night time or something.  
>"What do you want Rachel?" QUinn managed to say as the fog started to come back.<br>"Quinn. Quinn, can you please stay awake." Rachel could see her falling back into a deep sleep. "Oh for the love of all things good, Quinn please stay awake." It was getting close to 5:30 and she had promised Mr Schu that they would be out of the school by 5:45.  
>"Rachel. Do you mind driving us to my house. I mean Puck's. You know where that is right and also your gonna need to help me get to the car." Rachel carefully put her arm around Quinn's rather fragile body and lead her out of the choir room and to the McKinley car pack.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um Quinn, we're here." Rachel gently shook the girl.<br>"Where are we?" She replied sleepy.  
>"We're at Puck's house. If you don't mind me asking, why are we here? Cause I am not ready for a threesome. Rachel Berry is still a virgin." Quinn gave her a small smile that showed a hint of sadness.<br>"I kind of life with Puck. Who am I kidding, I do live with Puck. Is that a problem with you because there actually not going to be here this weekend." She looked embarrassed as she told Rachel the truth about how she'd been living since her and Finn had broken up.  
>"My dad's did mention a Jewish camp that was being held in Westerville this weekend. I told them i'd rather stay home and study then go camping with them. What I don't get is why you didn't ask me if you could stay over. I mean we've both been through a lot and I thought this was something you would share with me." Quinn replied with a guilty smile. She then got out of the car and grabbed what looked like a pair of keys from a rather oddly placed bird house.<br>"Well are you coming or not?" Quinn shouted at the car which proceeded to pull into the driveway. Rachel hp[ed out of the car and followed Quinn into the familiar house.  
>"So which ones your room?"<p>

"I got the popcorn." squealed a rather excited looking Quinn who was wearing loose fitting pajamas and holding a DVD case in her hand. Casually passing the DVD to Rachel before jumping on the bed that was Puck's sisters who had graduated from McKinley last year.  
>"I've never done this before, watch a movie while eating popcorn. Well at least I haven't for at least 30 years." Rachel shot her a confused look as she put the DVD into the DVD player.<br>"What about Brittany and Santana?" Quinn gave a little laugh at the memory of the first, and only, time she tried to get the two girls to have a movie night with her.  
>"Let's just say their definition of fun and mine aren't the same." Rachel climbed onto the bed next to Quinn and pulled a blanket around her before grabbing a handful of popcorn.<br>"Well I'm sure you will be much better company than Kurt during a movie night. He usually complains about my wardrobe or something for 30 mins. Both girls watched the movie tentatively and laughed when they both went to grab popcorn only to realize the bowl was empty. When the movie ended they both curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it awkward that halfway through the choir room scene I fell asleep and woke up hugging my laptop like a teddy. I probably should of predicted something like this was going to happen. Sleep deprivation, comfy pillow, comfy quilt, it being 1:00 am and the fact that I have had about 20 mins of sleep in 48 hours... = Falling asleep while hugging your computer.<br>Aah what else should these two unlikely friends get up to next. Prompt what you think, there is a 99% chance I will write it and it should be published before the 19th of March ( I think that's Monday, I hope it's Monday).  
>Love you bitches,<strong>

**youareperfecttome **


	5. Shopping & Coffee

**Hey,  
>So school is about to end which means HOLIDAYS!<br>So this gal will be writing! And hopefully updating more...  
>I think this story is going to come to end in a couple of chapters as I don't have any major plot twist to keep it going (unless one of you do...)<br>;) Beth  
>P.S: Heads up I don't live in America so I don't know the dates of your hols...<strong>

**This chapter is very AU**

* * *

><p><em>January 2nd 2010<em>

_344 days_

_Winter break has been good so far. Puck's family has plans so Rachel offered to take me. Puck's mom is worried about me, I know way more than her. Once I watched my mom die while giving birth, I was 11._

_Rachel's dads are nice. They said if I wanted to I could say till until my parents took me back. I said I would defiantly think about it._

_Rach seems like the only person that talks to me at school. The other members of glee have given up on me, I don't feel comfortable talking to the others so I don't._

* * *

><p><em>January 3rd 2010<em>

_343 days_

_I had a checkup with my GP today, Rachel came along. She says that I am suffering from a mild case of prenatal depression. Rachel insists I take her advice and follow I diet and exercise machine that should help me overcome it._

_Leroy has been buying me vitamins but I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't want to take them._

_Kurt has invited Rachel and I shopping. I think I will go. My wardrobe needs revamping and Kurt gives the best fashion advice._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Rachel lent against the door of Hiram's former office now bedroom.<br>"Um... yeah, nearly." Quinn picked up her white jacket that was hanging on the chair next to 'her' bed. She still couldn't believe that the Berry's had actually let her stay let alone turn one of their office's into a temporary bedroom.  
>"Okay let's go." Quinn grabbed her keys and headed towards the front door.<br>"Ah ah. No Kurt is coming to pick us up. Apparently he is having a bad day so just try to be a little understanding." As if on que a loud and long horn blew as a black car puled into the driveway.  
>"What's up with him?" Quinn mumbled under her breath. Rachel grabbed an umbrella from beside the door as they made a quick dash for the car.<br>"Hello ladies." Kurt greeted them as they hopped into the car.  
>"So are you going to tell us what's up or do we have to assume." Rachel queried.<br>"It's my dad. I don't see him as much as I use to and I miss him. I'm going to throw myself a pity party with my credit card." He thanked the girls as they gave him encouraging smiles.  
>"Well I hope we're invited to this pity party because my mom just put $500 into my account to help me. I thought as a thank-you gift to Rachel, for letting me live in her house, and a thank-you gift to you Kurt, for being supportive and friendly, I'd buy you something." Quinn got out her credit card and put it on the passenger seat.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired, I fell like I've haven't sit down for at least 3 hours." Rachel groaned carrying a couple of bags from various shops throughout the mall.<br>"That's because we haven't Rach." Kurt replied sarcastically.  
>"You need to try being pregnant and doing that then complain." Quinn grumbled as she followed the two into another shop.<br>"Wait, I need coffee like now. We can come back later. Please Rachel." Kurt begged with his puppy dog eyes that he knew had an effect on Rachel.  
>"Fine but you better be buying." Rachel pouted and marched over to the Starbucks a couple of shops down. Kurt rolled his and pursued after her sitting at the table closest to the window.<br>"He's hot." Rachel commented pointed slyly at a barista working busily behind the counter.  
>"Rachel, seriously. Everything about him screams gay." Quinn winked suggestively at Kurt making him blush.<br>"Oh Kurt! You are going to go the next round. Here's money now go." Rachel shacked her empty cup impatiently.

By the time he had gotten to the front of the line he was sick of hearing his two friends giggling, not so quietly, at their table.  
>"Hi, what can I get you?" Kurt was caught of guard by how beautiful the boy was up close.<br>"I'll have a grande nonfat mocha,a mocha chai latte and a skinny flat white." He hung his head as his face turned pink.  
>"This might seem a bit forward but my break starts in 5 minutes. Do you mind if I join you?"<br>Kurt blinked a couple of times trying to take in what had happened. He checked the barista's name tag and found that it was Blaine.  
>"Sure Blaine. That sounds great, I'll be sitting over there." He pointed at Rachel and Quinn who both gave small waves. Kurt handed him the money that Rachel had given him.<br>"It's on the house." Blaine smiled at him passing her money back.  
>"Thanks."<p>

He sat down, passing the girls their drinks, he was drowned with questions.  
>"So did you give him your phone number?" Rachel pressed.<br>"No." Kurt replied, trying to shut down the conversation before it could start.  
>"Why not?" Quinn interrogated him, looking rather disappointed.<br>Well he is going to join us for coffee in his break." He regretted saying anything straight away.  
>"Can you calm down. He might not want to come over here if he sees a couple of girls squealing like they just met Zefron." Kurt was impressed how easily he had gotten them to shut up.<br>"Ah you're a fan of Zefron too." Kurt looked up shocked to see Blaine with a cup of coffee in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to add a klexting scene but thought that it would suit the next chapter better.<br>I am addicted to WhiteCollar... yeah  
>Beth <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!  
>Sorry I haven't updates in like forever but if you want to continue reading my fics I am posting them on Tumblr now!<br>This is my tumblr: i-will-wait-4ever .tumblr .com

I haven't put all the stories/chapters up yet but will eventually  
>Follow Me!<p> 


End file.
